


You've Got Eyes Honest As The Skies

by lordzuuko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Keith, Fluff, M/M, Shiro is a little bit too in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko
Summary: Keith is blind. Shiro is not. Chocolate wafer sticks are involved.





	

"Takashi?"

The voice was faint.

_"Takashi?"_

The voice came again, this time gentler with a mix of worry. Shiro buried his face even further into his pillow, letting himself drown with the very familiar voice, a smile gracing his face. He knew that voice by heart and it was the voice he always woke up to everyday. It was a smooth baritone, warm and soft. The kind of voice perfectly fitting for storytelling before going to bed: gentle and clear with purpose.

Shiro loved that voice.

"Takashi, are you up?" 

Shiro opened his eyes quickly in shock, finally registering the voice and the meaning behind the call.

_Oh, crap. Keith!_

"I'm up, I'm up!" He hurriedly said out loud. 

Instantly, he sat up in full alert, swinging his feet from the bed to the floor as he located his bedroom slippers. He stood up and approached his door where his best friend and flatmate was standing, wearing _Batman_ pyjamas in all his glory. Keith was holding onto the doorknob with a bedhead and honestly, Shiro was just a little bit too in love.

"Good Morning, sunshine," Shiro greeted as he pressed a kiss on the younger man's forehead.

Keith preened, eyes closed as always, breathing in Shiro. "Morning," he mumbled.

Boy, did Shiro want to press his lips against Keith's. He could, but he wouldn't. Keith didn't know how he felt--- _yet_.

Despite being helplessly in love with his best friend for over 10 years now (since they were 9 because honestly, it was only _logical_ for a boy of that age to be in love), he just couldn't tell him exactly how much he meant to him because _college_. That and Keith thought that no one would like to be with him since he was blind, and the conversation lead to _I'm concentrating on finishing my degree. Who needs a lover when I need a diploma to find me a job so I can have money to feed my hungry stomach?_

Shiro wanted to say the guy could be him but he missed the opportunity when Keith went on about getting more cabbage in the PRODUCE section.

"Can you help me pick my clothes today for school? I might choose unflattering colours again," Keith softly chuckled.

Everyday Keith asked, and everyday Shiro answered with the same sentence.

"Of course, I'd love to be your stylist." 

"Shut up," Keith nudged Shiro's arm playfully, eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Let's go." Shiro grabbed Keith's hand and interlaced their fingers as they headed to the room across his.

Everyday they did this and everyday Shiro was grinning.

 

 

 

 

"To the left there's McDonald's," Keith said.

"That's right." Shiro confirmed with a nod, he felt silly doing so, since Keith couldn't even see it. 

They were both walking side by side on a Monday morning, trying to get Keith familiar with the pathway leading to another building of their school. Shiro was holding Keith's hand as usual just to make sure he didn't bump into something. It might have earned them some weird looks but Shiro didn't give a damn. They had always held hands ever since they were kids because Shiro made a promise to Keith that he would be his eyes until Keith got new ones.

Considering their current situation, Keith didn't get a new set of eyes.

They made it to school, a bit earlier than planned but it was perfect to review again Keith's countings. They had done this already before the semester even started just to prepare themselves, but today was the first day of the new one and there might be some room changes so they'd have to redo their countings again.

"Ten steps forward and eight steps to the right. There's a trash bin beside the door to your Literature Class." Shiro guided, Keith's left hand holding onto his arm and another carrying his books.

Keith nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, got it. Ten, eight, Lit Class."

Technically, Shiro didn't have class until 10am but he needed to accompany Keith to his 8am class, so he decided he'd sit in today since he didn't have anything better to do.

"I'll get a hang of it soon, maybe by next week you don't need to wake up early anymore to guide me." Keith said as he looked at Shiro, or at least where he thought Shiro was.

Shiro smiled. He placed his hand on Keith's face gently and moved it towards his direction. "I'm right here, Keith."

Keith flushed in embarrassment as he muttered a soft "Sorry."

"And I've told you so many times already that I don't mind. When will you get that through your brain?" He jabbed at Keith's temple, earning him a giggle to his own delight.

"I'm sorry for caring about your hours of sleep."

"I'd rather lose hours of sleep than lose my best friend because he walked straight to a light post and knocked himself out."

"Asshole," Keith softly punched him in the stomach. "I'm blind, not clumsy."

"There's always a first!"

 

 

 

 

First day of the semester always meant one thing: Self Introductions. Everyone hated that and Shiro wasn't an exception. Every semester, Keith had to introduce himself as someone with disability and the reactions were always mixed. Shiro hoped that this class would have a positive one.

They were seated in the second row since Keith would rather be close so he could hear his professor clearly, to make up for his loss of sight. 

After the one beside Keith took her seat, he was up next. So, Shiro nudged him and whispered. "You're up."

Keith nodded and stood up, waiting for Shiro. The older one followed and was about to grab Keith's hand when they were stopped.

"Only one at a time, young man," The professor said. "Sit down."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm Takashi Shirogane and I'm not really part of this class." Shiro apologized. "I'm just here to guide my friend since he can't see."

"Oh," the professor was taken aback. He stepped back a little and looked at his class roster on his desk. "I wasn't informed I would have a blind student. Apologies."

Keith bit his lip as he played with the hem of his shirt, still standing in place. "S-Should I transfer to an---"

"Oh no!" The Literature professor smiled. "No need for that. We're all here to learn." He looked at Shiro and nodded, "Why don't you and your friend make your way to the front."

Keith smiled as he quickly grabbed Shiro's hand and squeezed it which earned a few gasps from the other students. Honestly, this was the best part that Shiro really really loved. Shiro beamed at Keith as he squeezed his hand back.

As soon as they were in front, someone voiced out what everyone was thinking.

"Are you two together?" A boy from the back smirked. 

Keith gasped as he gaped like a fish.

"We're not together," Shiro answered out loud for Keith, and then mouthed the next word _"yet"_  which made the whole class chuckle.

"Why's everyone laughing?" Keith frowned, most likely hating the fact he was out of the loop.

Shiro was fighting a huge grin to appear on his face, so he cleared his throat instead. "Nothing. Anyway, go introduce yourself." He let go of Keith's hand as he made his way back to his seat.

Keith took a deep breath and faced the class.

"I'm Keith Kogane. I'm a Psychology major and, well, as you may have noticed I'm blind. I was born without the sense of sight, however, my other senses are heightened. My hearing is extremely good that I could hear Takashi eating some midnight snack in his room while trying to catch up on the episodes of _Stranger Things_." Keith smiled and the class just laughed at the embarrassing information.

Shiro's eyes widened and shook his head in amusement.

"I can't see but I don't really think of it as a big problem---not anymore at least. Unless of course I suddenly walk into a trash bin since they don't exactly make noise, compared to an approaching puppy. Those I can sense and avoid. Poop, however, is a different story." Keith continued, the class laughing once again.

Shiro just beamed watching his best friend. He loved how the class was showing a positive response so far. They liked Keith and he hoped it would continue to be that way, not only for this class but for the rest of his classes, too.

"Not to be cliché or anything but I _love_ music." Keith grinned. "Simply because I don't need eyes to listen and enjoy it. With music, I can disturbed my best friend and force him to listen to me play the piano because I thought of a new tune. Also, he's forced to say he likes it because he's nice like that. I purposely played a horrible rendition of _'Bohemian Rhapsody'_ and he said he'd love me to play that in his funeral. I kicked him in the shin and his bruise didn't heal after 3 days," Keith smirked at his direction. "That's what you get for lying to a blind guy."

Shiro chuckled the loudest this time. He remembered that a year ago. He actually thought Keith sounded good! He probably did to him since it was in the ungodly hours of five in the morning. Keith was sporadic with his musical urges and Shiro was usually the receiving end of those urges. He was sleepy and any sound the piano produced was beautiful to him, especially if it was Keith who was pressing the keys.

He shouldn't be held accountable of what he says before 10am. The heck he knew it was supposed to be horrible! 

 _Horrible_ wasn't exactly a word in Shiro's dictionary of I-Have-Been-In-Love-With-My-Best-Friend-Keith-Kogane-And-I-Would-Do-Anything-For-Him-Including-Washing-His-Socks- _Especially_ -Washing-His-Socks.

"And that's what you get for joking around about leaving me," Keith added softly, a sad look on his face, fists clenched tightly.

The class turned quiet and Shiro felt like choking.

"Keith...," He said quietly, looking at his best friend in front who was now looking down at the floor.

Collecting himself, Keith looked up and cleared his throat, looking rather flushed. "That's it." He started to move on his right side and bumped into the professor's table. "Oh gods, sorry." He forced out a laugh and pointed at his eyes. "Blind guy. Can't help it."

Shiro quickly stood up and ran towards Keith to guide him back.

"I'm sorry," Keith whispered. "I didn't mean to---"

"Hey, it's fine," Shiro squeezed Keith's arm.

Shiro's heart was beating triple time.

 

 

 

 

Keith was in the living room transforming his notes for the day into braille. It was a lot of work but it had to be done if he wanted to graduate. He'd been making a lot of mistakes since he couldn't get his mind off what happened today and he was getting frustrated by the minute. He felt stupid and silly admitting about not wanting Shiro to leave him in front of class. He didn't want to sound too clingy, but Keith would admit it to himself that he was.

He hoped his best friend didn't think about it too much because it was only normal, right? One wouldn't want their best friend to die, leaving them alone to feel sad about it. 

_Right?_

Right.

He let out a heavy sigh, leaning back to the sofa.

He heard footsteps coming from his left and he looked up and smiled. There was only one other person in their apartment and he was the reason why Keith felt like his life as a blind person wasn't so bad.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Shiro replied, sitting beside him as Keith felt his right side dip, making him slide down a little to Shiro's side as their thighs made contact. "I got those chocolate wafer sticks that you love so much."

"Really?" Keith opened his eyes.

He rarely opened them since there wasn't really any point in doing so. He'd just see black and he wouldn't know where to focus his eyeballs on. So, he kept them close. He didn't want to scare people---he learned from the past that it freaked others out when he talked to someone since his eyes would roam around somewhere else. Apparently, it was rude not to look at the person you were talking to.

"Open up," Shiro bumped a wafer stick to Keith's lips and he opened them immediately to eat the food he was being given.

They continued to eat in silence as Keith resumed his work. He liked this. He liked how there was a comfortable silence between Shiro and him, something that could only be achieved after years of being friends. They didn't have to talk all the time, Keith just needed to know that his best friend was beside him and he was fine.

"Keith," Shiro just had to break the silence.

"Hmmm?"

"How come you never asked me what I look like?"

The question threw Keith off ( _his groove_ , he'd like to add and Shiro would be so proud of his Disney reference).

Keith chuckled. "It would be futile, Shiro. It's not like I could actually see you, y'know?"

"Sassy," Shiro laughed as he gave him another wafer stick.

"I do have a mental image of you." Keith smiled playfully, still confused as to how the subject even came about. They'd never really talked about it. "Two black eyes, maybe a crooked nose, and a weird hairstyle, all attached to a stick figure."

"Hey! I don't look like that!" Shiro threw a broken wafer stick his way but he was quick enough to open his mouth and catch it with ease. 

Bless heightened senses. "He shoots and he scores! Keith is so..." he murmured the next words, _"awesome."_

He knew that Shiro was rolling his eyes at him now, he didn't even need to see it but he could feel it.

"Unless proven otherwise, that's how you look like to me." Keith munched on his newly acquired wafer.

"Do you want to know?" Shiro asked, sounding serious.

"Know what?" Keith titled his head in confusion.

"What I look like." 

"Takashi---"

"If I gave you permission to touch my face to feel and visualize it better, would you?" Shiro cut him off.

Keith gulped. He'd been avoiding asking Shiro permission to do it because people usually found it weird when someone touched every corner of their face even if it was only for visualizing purposes. He could've done it when they were kids and view it as being playful, but he missed the opportunity and now they were both 19 and it suddenly felt so awkward to ask.

"Keith?" Shiro asked worriedly after Keith's silence.

"If you don't mind," Keith answered quietly, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"Alright!" Shiro sounded way too happy. "Let's do this and destroy that ugly mental image you have of me."

"You're such a dork. It wasn't even _that_ ugly!" Keith felt so defensive, trying to sound hurt but his smile gave it away.

"Yes, it was," Shiro retorted. "Now c'mon."

Keith nodded as he brought his legs up on the sofa to cross them, slightly adjusting his shorts hoping it didn't ride up during his change of position. He felt hands help him fix his shorts down to cover more of his thighs. He smiled at Shiro in appreciation.

Not exactly knowing what to do next, he brought his hands up in front of him, hovering at nothing at the moment, until Shiro brought his hands to touch his face. Keith gulped. He'd never done something like this before, so this was his first time. His hands stayed there, cupping Shiro's face.

"Go on," Shiro said gently, encouraging Keith to move.

Keith nodded as he slowly slid his hands down Shiro's jaw, softly caressing his fingers against it carefully, trying to visualize and find something to compare it with to make it easier for him.  "Huh. Sharp jaw." 

"I've been told," Shiro quietly confirmed.

"Like the corner of a table. Sharp and pointed." Keith nodded to himself, pleased with what he had settled with as a comparison. 

"Hey!" 

Keith laughed as he moved upward to Shiro's ears. They were warm, soft and a little bigger compared to his own. Then he heard a light giggle escape Shiro's lips. "Ticklish, aren't you, Takashi? You shouldn't have let me do this. I'm finding new weaknesses of yours that I could use for blackmailing purposes."

"You wouldn't," Shiro stopped giggling and gasped.

"Who knows?" Keith shrugged as he pinched Shiro's soft earlobes. "But I'll definitely store this information for future reference."

His hands reached the back of Shiro's head and he began feeling his hair, or _lack of_. He scrunched up his nose and moved upward, feeling a little ticklish at the way Shiro's semi-shaved head touched his fingers, like mini thorns. He gasped when he finally felt some longer strands of hair on top, he followed it until he realized that Shiro had a _fringe_. He smiled to himself, doing edits of his previous idea of his best friend's hair. He gently ran his hand through Shiro's fringe repeatedly, clearly enjoying that part compared to the rest. 

"An undercut," Shiro said breathlessly. "I have an undercut."

"Ah, so this is what an undercut is. I like it." Keith shook his head. "No, I _love_ it."

"I'm glad you do." Shiro softly said.

Keith continued down to trace Shiro's eyebrows down to his eyes which he requested to be closed. He hovered his thumbs over Shiro's eyelashes only to find out that they were long _and_ thick. He playfully tapped it again and again until Shiro laughed and said "Stop that. You're going to leave me eyelashes- _less._ "

"Sorry, can't help myself," Keith grinned. He moved to Shiro's cheeks, grinning even wider as he pinched them both. "Oh, no. Where are the baby fats?! I loved your baby fats!" 

"You are such a little sh---"

"---Baby fat cheeks lover. Yes, I am," Keith finished with a huff. The nose was next and Keith wasn't sure what he even expected but Shiro's nose definitely wasn't crooked as he imagined it to be. Keith frowned at the inaccurate imagination made by his six-year-old self. "I can't believe I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"Disappointed that you've got such handsome features," Keith scowled. "This is not fair."

"Not fair?" Shiro scoffed then laughed. " _You_ think I'm not fair?"

Keith brightened up. "Stop laughing and smile for me, Shiro." His fingers touched Shiro's cheeks once again but he felt something deep. "Ah, a dimple. How wonderful." He poked at it and he felt Shiro's face lighting up, cheeks heating up and smile reaching his ears.

"You have one, too," Shiro suddenly revealed to him.

Keith blinked repeatedly, as if not believing what he just heard. "What? Really? Where? I didn't know."

"Right here," Shiro said as Keith felt a pair of lips on his cheeks almost touching the corner of his lips, giving it a soft gentle peck.

Keith believed Shiro broke him right that very second because he literally just stopped moving, all the screws working inside his body just stopped altogether as if they were frozen. However, the heat rising up to his cheeks melted them and suddenly he could move again. He felt his heart pumping way too much blood that he hoped Shiro couldn't hear how loudly his heart was beating. His whole body heated up and he knew that he was probably turning really red, despite not know what red even looked like.

"T-Takashi," Keith croaked as he pressed a hand to where Shiro left a kiss. Ah, there it was. He was smiling so wide as he felt his own dimple. "Amazing," he let out, feeling at awe. Then he started giggling. 

"I think _beautiful_ is a more fitting word," Shiro poked at Keith's dimple. 

Keith leaned away and scrunched up his nose in disagreement. "They're just holes on the skin, Shiro."

"True, but it's what makes your smile beautiful," Shiro argued, he cupped Keith's face and caressed it, rubbing his thumb up and down, sending shivers down Keith's spine. "You're beautiful, Keith. I hope you know that. Holes or no holes on your cheek."

The words made Keith's chest tightened. "Shiro, you're such a sap. No need to compliment me just so you could get away with washing the---"

"I'm not doing it to get away with house chores," Shiro rebutted, fondness visible in his voice. "I mean it. Since I'm sappy, I'm going to continue or else I won't get a chance to say it." Shiro cleared his throat as he caressed Keith's eyes, making him open his eyelids. "I know you don't like opening your eyes, but the rare times that you do---the rare times that you open them _for me---_ I get a little too elated because I get to see those dark purples other people don't have the privilege of seeing. They're of an unusual colour and they're gorgeous. They express so much of your emotions that I love watching them slightly change in colour depending on your mood. If I could compare it to anything, it would be like the purple skies."

Keith wanted to cry.

He didn't know what purple looked like. He didn't know what the sky looked like. He didn't know what _anything_ looked like. Most of the time he tried to stop thinking how much of a disadvantage he had compared to others around him. How he knew everything would've been better if he could see, if he could see what _red_ looked like---a colour Shiro told him once when they were kids that fitted him very well. The very colour he decided was his favourite because the most important person to him that he loved the most said it _looked_ good on him.

He wanted to know what Shiro looked like with his own eyes, how black his hair was, how grey his eyes were, how red his face was when Keith pinched his cheeks. He wanted to see how high Shiro's smile reached when he was happy.

He didn't want to _feel_ Shiro's face.

He wanted to _see_ Shiro's face.

But he _can't._

He would kill just to see what Shiro looked like as he said those words to him. He didn't know how to respond. How does one exactly respond when one's best friend just called them beautiful and actually meant it? He didn't get to read a book about it since it probably didn't even have a Braille Edition in the first place.

After what felt like an eternity of finding coherent words to say, Keith took a deep breath. It was loud in a quiet room that he felt very conscious about it.

"Okay," was what he settled with, his hands resting on top of his crossed legs. 

"Keith?"

"Yeah?" 

"You forgot one thing," Shiro said.

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You forgot this," Keith felt Shiro leaning closer to him until he closed the gap between them, their lips touching.

Shiro's lips were soft and full against his that were thin and probably chapped---he wasn't sure anymore. It was a silent exchange of two lips crashing together, sharing light gentle pecks that made Keith feel a little bit lightheaded. This was his first. His first kiss and he was glad he shared it with his best friend. His hands wrapped around Shiro's neck, pulling himself closer to the older one. Shiro had his arms around his waist, enveloping him into a hug.

He felt himself smile into the kiss as Shiro moved to peck the corner of his mouth where Keith's dimple was located. Suddenly, he let out a chuckle as Shiro repeatedly kissed his dimple, tickling him on the process.

"Shiro," Keith laughed, his hand on Shiro's chest, trying to push the other one away from him.

"Ha. I now know your weakness," Shiro sounded smug. "Will keep it for future reference."

"Future reference?" Keith arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you'll be my boyfriend?" Shiro asked quietly, a little bit of hesitation in his voice.

Keith froze. Did Shiro just---

"But I'm blind," he blurted out, stating the obvious.

What the hell was Shiro thinking? What the hell was he spouting? Keith was blind, but it seemed like blindness was infectious because suddenly Shiro was blind, too. No one wanted to be with someone who was blind like him. No one was masochistic enough to subject themselves with added responsibility just because their partner can't _see_ where the remote of the TV was located.

Shiro nodded. "I am aware."

Keith shook his head, eyebrows furrowed further. "And you're fine with that?"

"Keith, in case it wasn't _glaringly_ obvious," Shiro teased. "I've been desperately in love with you for 10 years now. So yes, you being blind isn't a problem for me." 

Keith chuckled as he softly punched Shiro on the chest. "You ass."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Keith nodded as he felt his tears fall. "Y-yeah, I'll be your boyfriend because you've been so _desperate_ for 10 years." He laughed as he wiped his own tears, then he felt Shiro's arms tightened around him, bringing his head to nuzzle Shiro's neck. 

Shiro kissed his head and whispered, "Hey, we can hold hands now in public with an additional purpose."

"And what's that?"

"Making sure you don't walk into a light post," Shiro laughed.

Keith pinched Shiro's tummy. "You---"

"---because I don't want my boyfriend to get hurt!" Shiro quickly added, still laughing. "You didn't let me finish!"

"You're such a butt," Keith grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Shiro.

"You love me."

"I do," Keith admitted, burying his face into Shiro's neck. His face was heating up again and he didn't want Shiro to see him looking so embarrassed. "I really do love you."

"In case---once again---it wasn't obvious after my confession of 10 years of pining," Shiro started as he ran his fingers through Keith's hair. "I love you, too, Keith."

"Good." Keith surprised his boyfriend ( _boyfriend!)_ by crushing him in a bear hug.

"Also, what did you think of the last part?" Shiro asked cheekily.

Keith rolled his eyes and grinned. "Soft. Takashi Shirogane's lips are soft."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I wanted that last line in a fic.  
> It probably was and only Keith knows, if yanno what I mean. *kawink*


End file.
